Block wall systems are often used for retaining earth, decoration, privacy, or as support for fence panels, gates, or other such structures. Such systems are desirable because they provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance, resist weathering, and require little maintenance. Concrete block wall construction utilizes molded blocks of concrete that may be stacked in courses without the use of mortar. These blocks can be assembled quickly and economically due to the interlocking of adjacent courses of blocks. Typically, each block includes some type of interlocking system such as pins, lips or projections so that one course of blocks interlock with an adjacent course of blocks to create a stable structure. Blocks having these interconnections are generally of uniform size and shape, so that a wall created with such blocks must have a uniform appearance.
A recent development in block wall construction has been the advent of non-uniform, blended pattern walls. Non-uniform walls can be constructed from blocks of different sizes that are given complementary interlocking features. Examples of such blocks are U.S. patent application Pat. No. 7,096,635 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,401, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.